


Switch Up

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Dominant Zorii Bliss, Established Relationship, Femdom, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Zorii Bliss, Gentle femdom, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Dominant Poe Dameron, Pegging, Polyamory, Spice Runner Ben Solo, Spice Runner Poe Dameron, Spice Runner Zorii Bliss, Submissive Ben Solo, Threesome - F/M/M, in my pegging fic? It’s more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe, Zorii and Ben are spice runners on Kijimi, and Ben wants Zorii to try something new.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Ben Solo, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Darkrunnerpilot Fics, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Switch Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sex Toys
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, I’m writing Darkpilot + Zorii. I’m surprised too. Kind of fell asleep while writing last time, so...

  
“You want me to do what?”  
  
Zorii’s already trying to process exactly what Ben wants her to do even as they’re eating breakfast. It’s not like they haven’t experimented with anal before — Zorii knows that she’s fisted him, which he thanked her for amply later — but this just feels new. She can’t say that she’s been asked to, well, peg Ben before. Usually, in terms of the actual anal sex, it’s Poe doing the penetrating. Ben seems to like it when either of his lovers top. It’s worth, Zorii thinks, him looking up at either her or Poe like they’re the most amazing thing that he’s ever seen.   
  
More than worth it, actually.   
  
Ben shrugs. “It’s not like I’m a stranger to having things up my cargo hold,” he says wryly. “Fingers, toys, Poe’s glorious dick...”  
  
Poe nearly chokes on his breakfast, and Zorii has to thump him on the back. “Now look what you’ve done, Force Man,” she says. “You nearly killed him.”  
  
“Sorry,” Ben says.   
  
“No problem,” Poe says after he’s mercifully swallowed his eggs. “I’m...flattered that you think my dick’s glorious. I’m just curious...why?”  
  
He’s not technically jealous. They’re both sharing Ben, after all. Zorii knows he’s curious, though.   
  
"It could be fun,” Ben says. “Zorii, being in charge. I like it when either of you are in charge, really. It helps.”  
  
“I’m not completely opposed to it,” Zorii says. “Just...go easy on me. This is my first time.”  
  
Ben smiles. “You’ll do great, Zorii,” he says. “Really.”  
  
***  
  
No one bats an eyelash when Zorii, Poe and Ben go into a sex shop on Kijimi to purchase sex toys. It’s snowing, and Zorii’s grateful for her helmet shielding her from the snow. Ben and Poe are also wearing their spice runner costumes, and it gives them a feeling of anonymity. No one really knows who you are, under those masks.   
  
(She wonders sometimes if Ben feels more comfortable wearing that suit, more than Jedi robes or anything else)  
  
They pay for their purchases before getting on their ship. “Just need to get out of this thing,” Zorii says as she draws her helmet down.   
  
Poe nods. “I think we both want to see you out of this thing, Zorii. Trust me.”  
  
“Just have to get ready.”  
  
They share a room now, on the ship. Zorii knows they’re lucky to have a bed big enough for both of them. Ben and Poe are absolutely into one another, as much as Zorii’s into them and they’re into Zorii, and while Zorii isn’t as sappy about it as Poe and Ben are (it doesn’t bother her; it’s sweet, she thinks. Occasionally hot, when they’re making out and letting her watch, or letting her watch and touch herself as Ben sucks Poe off. But mostly sweet), she won’t deny that she feels happy around them. Like she belongs with them. On Kijimi, she’s been used to being alone. Struggling to survive. People can’t judge the spice runner business unless they’ve been there.  
  
And around them, she feels at home. Accepted. Loved. It’s not a familiar feeling, but she quite loves it.   
  
While Ben and Poe get ready in the bedroom, Zorii gets out of her suit and into something that she purchased from the sex shop as well. Lingerie. Black, lacy lingerie that shows enough of her cleavage, and shows off her legs. Of course, she has to put on the harness and dildo as well, and as she heads out...well, it’s worth seeing the looks on her lovers’ faces, the looks of amazement and hunger.   
  
“Gotta say, the feeling’s mutual,” Zorii says lightly. “You’re both awfully sexy.”  
  
Poe grins. Ben blushes — Zorii knows he’s self-conscious about his looks, which is stupid, really. Whoever made Ben feel self-conscious about his looks, she’ll have to shoot their head off.   
  
“I think we can both agree that Ben’s kriffing hot.” Poe winks at Ben, and Ben’s blush deepens. He’s really unaware, isn’t he, of how gorgeous he is. His strong, muscled body that he’s so careful with, his gentle, expressive eyes and full lips. “Not to mention brave, caring...”  
  
“You’re both beautiful,” Ben says. “And wonderful.”  
  
Zorii smiles. “You know, I ought to thank you for that. Come here.”  
  
She slides the strap-on dildo aside, pulls down her lacy black underwear. She can see how hungry Ben looks, not only to taste her, but also to please.   
  
“Poe,” Zorii says, “You get to join in later. Promise.”  
  
Poe groans good-naturedly. “You are absolutely wicked, both of you, and I love you both so much.”  
  
“Right back atcha,” Zorii says. Then, “You think you can be a good boy, Solo?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Ben says, and given the arousal fogging his voice, Zorii doesn’t know if he’s kidding or not.   
  
It’s kriffing hot, either way.   
  
Ben places kisses to her flat, toned stomach — Zorii remembers how they both expressed envy when their own stomachs were on the soft side, but Zorii finds it ridiculous. It’s not like they were starving. And then he sucks at her inner thighs, leaving bite marks there before delving between her folds. Zorii, in between moans, orders Poe to touch himself and Poe obliges, even as Ben pleasures Zorii.   
  
“Kriff, but you’re doing great, Ben,” she murmurs. “So good.”  
  
She doesn’t pull his hair, but she pets it, and she swears that Poe is almost delirious even as he hands out the praise. Telling Ben how beautiful he looks and is, how gorgeous Zorii looks, and through her hooded eyes — well, with Ben between her legs and Poe jerking himself off, Zorii knows, not for the first time, that she’s a very lucky woman.   
  
Luckily, Ben’s good with tasting her when she comes. He has the perfect lips for it, the perfect tongue — at least that’s Zorii’s last coherent thought before she comes under Ben’s talented mouth. Any praise she has is swallowed up by a moan. Poe takes a while, before he goes, “Karabast, you look so good” and all but yowls his climax.   
  
They’re not done, of course. Zorii helps Ben up. “You looked beautiful like this,” she says. “I’ve got something special in mind for you.”  
  
Ben wets his lips, like he wants to taste her. “Which one?”  
  
“Easy. I’ll kriff you while Poe sucks your cock. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’ve been so good, you deserve a reward.”  
  
“Please,” Ben all but whimpers.   
  
It’s a complicated position. Ish. Especially since Ben’s the tallest out of them. The biggest too — it’s both sweet and sexy that this big guy is so gentle with them both, really. Zorii begins by (with Ben’s explicit consent), lubing one of her fingers and inserting the tip even as Poe drops to his knees and winks at Ben.   
  
“How’s that?” Zorii says.   
  
Poe kisses the interior of one of Ben’s thighs. “Ready, Ben?”  
  
Ben nods and Poe teases him a bit, taking the tip into his mouth as Zorii prepares Ben. Ben’s trying, desperately trying, not to thrust too hard into Poe’s mouth, but Zorii’s really making him come close, she knows, with her fingers in him. Eventually, Ben begs prettily enough, in between murmuring praise for both his lovers, and Zorii positions her strap-on at his entrance, lubes it up enough, and at Ben’s affirmation, enters him.   
  
The dildo’s fake, but Zorii doesn’t need to know what it feels like to penetrate someone. She knows, on nights when Poe or Ben has been inside her (fortunately, they have birth control. Zorii doubts she can bring a child into this galaxy, or be a great mom), that it feels pretty amazing, being filled up. Of course, either or both of her lovers could have small cocks and she’d still want no one else.   
  
“Kriff, Zorii,” Ben gasps out. “Feels good. So good.”  
  
“Want me to move, Force Man?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
“How’s Poe?”  
  
“Doing so well...Force, you’re both amazing...”  
  
Zorii moves. She adjusts her angles to make sure Ben’s prostate is hit, and the harness rubs quite pleasantly against her clit. She moves, and it’s worth it when eventually, Ben goes, “Need to...need to come...”  
  
Fortunately, Poe’s good with swallowing Ben’s release, and so Ben cries out in bliss as he comes down Poe’s throat.   
  
Zorii comes again. She’s sure that it’s ruined her pretty underwear; she’ll at least buy new ones at some point. Maybe tomorrow.   
  
***  
  
There’s clean-up to do. Zorii has to wash the strap-on dildo, and change into her pajamas, and so do both her lovers, but it’s worth it when they get in bed together, snuggled up together, sated, happy.   
  
“How are you feeling, babe?” Zorii says.   
  
“Good.” Ben sighs. “Kriff, you were both perfect.”  
  
“You were perfect too,” Zorii says. “Ben...I know I don’t show it well. I know I’m on the emotionally constipated side...”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Ben says.   
  
“My point is that you and Poe mean a lot to me.”  
  
“Both you and Zorii do,” Poe says. “I love you both with all I have. You’re brilliant, beautiful beings who deserve so much more than this. A beautiful man and a beautiful woman who...I feel safe when I’m with you both.”  
  
“I feel safe when I’m with you both,” Ben says.   
  
Zorii smiles. “Same.” Then, “You’re not sore, are you?”  
  
Ben snorts. “It’s not the first time that I’ve had something in my cargo hold. I’m fine.”   
  
“Good. Don’t want our favorite Jedi biting off more than he can chew.”  
  
Ben scoffs. “Are you accusing me of having poor judgment?”  
  
“You and Poe both do. But I love you both.”  
  
Poe rests his head on Ben’s belly, Zorii on his chest, and they drift off to sleep together. 


End file.
